vampireacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rowena Clark
'Rowena Clark '''is a art student at Carlton College. She is the friend of Adrian Ivashkov whom she met on his first day in Carlton and has continued being his friend. She is seen to be dating cooking student, Cassie, who Rowena admits can cook around anyone. According to Adrian, she is talented in water color painting. History The Fiery Heart It is seen in a flashback by Adrian, that he met Rowena on his first day in class at Carlton College, where he attempted to flirt with her but she told him that she disliked men like him that act arrogant, and that she likes girls and not men, to this Adrian told her that they would get along fine and become friends. Both Rowena and Adrian had been chosen to make a statue that represents life of a human from the beginning of time to the modern day. At school in making the statue, a large part of the representation fell and hit Rowena's hand, Adrian pulled off the representation off her quickly but unfortunatly her hand had already broken; Adrian fearing that her future career was over he used Spirit to heal her wounds, seeing that her hand was no longer broken she asked Adrian how he fixed her hand, to this Adrian used Compulsion to make her think that he grabbed the piece before it broke her hand. To this Adrian drove her to the medical clinic on campus to get a X-Ray on her hand, it only shown that it was sprained not broken. Once outside she meet up with her girlfriend, Cassie, who is a culinary student on the same campus. To this Rowena invites Adrian to a pub that night but he refuses to this Rowena attempts to pursude him by asking him to invite his girlfriend, whom she really wants to meet. Later that night, Adrian calls her in a Spirit attack asking if he was still able to come to the pub with them. Once at the pub, Rowena comments to Sydney who had come looking for Adrian that he looked liked her father when he fell off the wagon and drink large amounts of alcohol but tells Sydney that Adrian said that he had to "unpawn" to which Sydney worked out that Adrian was at pawnshop. But Rowena feeling guiltly said that should have taken Adrian home. Later on, on Sydney birthday Rowena went with Adrian the supermarket and saw that he bought a frozen lasgna and ice cream for his brithday dinner for Sydney. To this Rowena invited Cassie to cook for Sydney birthday dinner including cupcakes. They both told Adrian to tell Sydney that they wished her a happy birthday. Appearences She is described as having lavender colored hair, and Adrian describes her as being pretty. In ''Silver Shadows, she has teal colored hair Personality She is fairly cheerful and confident, especially in her relationship with Cassie. While she teases Adrian about liking a younger woman, she is not judgemental about his relationship with Sydney. She appears genuinely worried when Adrian runs off to the pawn shop. References Clark, Rowena Clark, Rowena Category:Female